falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
ED-E My Love
}} ED-E My Love é uma quest de companheiro em Fallout: New Vegas. Visão geral O robô ED-E jaz desativado e necessitando reparos em Primm. Ele é um "duraframe" protótipo de eyebot contendo dados de pesquisa e as gravações de voz de Whitley, um pesquisador da Enclave. Os danos sofridos por ED-E ao longo do tempo dificultaram o acesso aos dados. As gravações de voz, no entanto, podem ser desbloqueados por certas palavras faladas por diversos habitantes de Mojave Wasteland durante conversas de Courier. O acesso a estes registos áudio traz ED-E para a atenção da Irmandade de Aço e dos Followers of the Apocalypse, ambos os quais desejam melhor analisar o robô. A escolha do grupo é o que vai determinar atualização de ED-E como uma compensação para os dados da pesquisa. Também existem outras melhorias para ED-E que podem ser encontradas na DLC, Lonesome Road do Fallout New Vegas. Passo a passo rápido Passo a passo detalhado Encontrado e reparando ED-E Haverá um robô quebrado encontrado em um balcão em Nash residence em Primm. Esta construção se encontra no canto oposto tanto de Vikki and Vance Casino e Bison Steve Hotel; ela estará à direita se atravessar a ponte em Primm do acampamento da NCR nas proximidades. A Nash residence também é conhecida como escritório local de Mojave Express, de acordo com o grande letreiro no telhado. Fale com Johnson Nash, o dono do estabelecimento, e mencione o robô em cima do balcão. Ele irá dizer que não sabe muito sobre o mesmo, e irá de forma precipitada sugerir o levar ao ferro velho próximo de Novac. * Nash irá estar dentro de Vikki and Vance Casino quando encontrado pela primeira vez, porque a cidade está lotada de convicts. Uma vez que o Courier traga estabilidade para a cidade, Nash irá se encontrar em sua loja, no balcão. Examinando o robô danificado irá mostrar que este pode ser concertado com as habilidades ou itens apropriados: * Uma habilidade em Repair de 65, ou Science 55 e uma habilidade subsequente de 35 em Repair. * 1 scrap electronics, 3 scrap metals, e 2 sensor modules. ** Note que ED-E pode ser reparado tanto antes quanto depois de ter falado com Nash. Seu diálogo vai mudar um pouco, mas nada mais será afetado Depois que ED-E tenha sido reparado, ative seu protocolo de companheiro. Acionadores de eventos de reprodução Existem duas mensagens pré-gravadas em ED-E sobre os bancos de dados que o mesmo suporta. Há um período de espera de cinco dias, após a primeira mensagem ser acionada, antes da segunda poder ser acionada. Os acionadores destas mensagens são palavras ou frases específicas encontradas no diálogo de diferentes personagens, normalmente ocorrendo enquanto conversa-se com alguém que fazia parte (ou fala sobre) a Enclave, ou alguém que fala sobre tecnologia. *Diversos indivíduos na lista a seguir podem ser utilizados para desbloquear um dos registros, tanto o 1 como o 2. No entanto, uma vez que eles tenham acionado a primeira mensagem, a mesma pessoa não pode ser utilizada para ativar a segunda. A mensagem também não será ativado se uma quest tenha sido completada para a determinada pessoa. Audio log 1 Para ativar a primeira mensagem, fale com qualquer uma das seguintes pessoas: * Old Lady Gibson em Gibson scrap yard. (Se as suas opções de diálogo já tenham sido utilizadas antes de iniciar esta quest, fala com ela não ativará mais esta mensagem.) * NCR troopers em HELIOS One do lado de fora, na porta frontal. * Doctor Henry, encontrado na pousada em Jacobstown. Fale sobre sua experiência com a Enclave. ** Se quest de compenheiro For Auld Lang Syne já tenha sido concluída, Dr. Henry não estará mais presente na pousada de Jacobstown. Em vez disso, Calamity irá então ativar o audio log. * Ignacio Rivas em HELIOS One. Fale sobre o Archimedes e a Irmandade de Aço. * Knight Torres, o intendente do arsenal da Irmandade de Aço em Hidden Valley. * Apprentice Watkins. Fale sobre HELIOS One. * Thomas Hildern, diretor do OSI em Camp McCarran. Grande parte do diálogo envolve a quest There Stands the Grass. * Colonel Moore. Fale sobre a primeira missão para a quest, For the Republic, Part 2. * Michael Angelo em seu atelier, localizado em the Strip. Fale sobre sua "falta de inspiração," e escolha a opção da habilidade de Medicine. Mesmo que falhe ainda contará como a palavra de ativação. * Mr. House. Fale sobre a Irmandade de Aço. * Quartermaster Mayes, encontrado em Camp Forlorn Hope. Fale com ele sobre a quest, Restoring Hope. * Brotherhood of Steel paladinos em Hidden Valley bunker. Um de seus pequenos diálogos de conversa irá a desencadear. Quando a mensagem é ativada, o Courier se virará para olhar ED-E e um arquivo de áudio será executado: Depois que esta mensagem (Audio log 1) tenha sido ativada, a quest irá ser adicionada a lista de quests, mas, o Audio log 2 (abaixo) não será ativado imediatamente. ED-E não irá reagir a nenhuma outra palavra chave até que tenham se passado cinco dias no jogo. Audio log 2 Depois de terem se passado pelo menos cinco dias no jogo, faça qualquer uma das coisas a seguir: * Escute o Brotherhood Scribe (encontrado dentro de uma sala de aula dentro do bunker da Irmandade em Hidden Valley) ensinado à sua classe. * Fale com Michael Angelo sobre sua inspiração o que não somente irá ativar o audio log 2, mas também iniciar a quest Classic Inspiration. (Se você já completou a quest de Michael Angelo anteriormente, esta opção não estará mais disponível.) * Fale com Veronica Santangelo durante a quest I Could Make You Care, e novamente depois de ter acessado o terminal de Father Elijah. * Interaja com os membros da Irmandade de Aço em Hidden Valley (o knight reparando a torreta já funcionou em pelo menos uma ocasião). * Enquanto tentando conseguir a confiança da Irmandade de Aço (sem a ajuda de Veronica), uma das palavras chave é falada depois de se livrar do NCR ranger em Hidden Valley. * Se confiança o suficiente tenha sido ganha com a Irmandade, um scribe irá o agradecer e informar sobre um footlocker contendo munição de armas de energia. Falar com o scribe novamente irá ativar uma palavra chave. * Fale com Apprentice Watkins tanto sobre seus pais quanto sobre suas decisões, e então a pergunte sobre todos os computadores. * Fale com Doctor Hildern e Dr. Williams quando iniciando a quest There Stands the Grass, e então retorne a Hildern depois de Williams ter o contado sobre os perigos no Vault 22 para ativar uma palavra chave. * Fale com Ignacio Rivas em Helios One durante a quest That Lucky Old Sun. Alguns dos personagens que podem ativar o audio log 1 podem ativar o segundo audio log, desde que eles não tenham ativado o primeiro. Como na primeira mensagem, o Courier irá se virar e olhará para ED-E, então o segundo diálogo irá ser executado: Outras possíveis ativações * Fale com Senior Knight Lorenzo em Hidden Valley. * Fale com Quartermaster Mayes em Camp Forlorn Hope sobre recuperar NCR dogtags. Anotações adicionais de log * Outras possíveis palavras chave foram relatados como sendo Enclave, Navarro, Poseidon, HELIOS, Air Force Base, Eden e ARCHIMEDES. * Uma forma de incorporar outro companheiro para ajudar nesta quest seria por ter Arcade Gannon presente, com sua quest pessoal sendo realizada, irá resultar em muitas das palavras chave que está sendo faladas. ** Se quest de compenheiro For Auld Lang Syne já tenha sido concluída, Dr. Henry não estará mais presente na pousada de Jacobstown. Em vez disso, Calamity irá então ativar o audio log. * Utilizar a opção "wait" também irá acelerar eventos de fala do ED-E.Use o recurso de espera em incrementos de uma hora dentro da casa de Old Lady Gibson e depois disso, em qualquer outro lugar. * É possível conseguir ambos logs 1 e 2 a partir de Doctor Henry em Jacobstown. * É possível conseguir ambos logs 1 e 2 falando com membros da Irmandade de Aço. * É possível ser contatado pela Irmandade e Followers sem se obter ambos logs. * É possível conseguir ambos logs falando com Michael Angelo em The Strip. * É possível conseguir ambos logs falando com NCR troopers no lado de fora de HELIOS One. Melhorando ED-E Depois de que ambos logs tenham sido ativados, em aproximadamente 2 dias no jogo, a Irmandade de Aço irá manifestar o seu interesse em ED-E. Senior Knight Lorenzo estará falando através de ED-E em uma transmissão de rádio: Ele irá dizer que gostaria de examinar ED-E e irá pedir para que o traga para uma patrulha próxima a REPCONN headquarters, a não ser que você já esteve lá e tenha recuperado o holodisco, que no caso fará com que ele o peça para vir a Hidden Valley. Uma vez lá, vá ao terceiro andar onde se encontra um membro do grupo de batedores da Irmandade que está morto. Um holodisco se encontrará próximo ao mesmo, ou no inventário do corpo. Enquanto Lorenzo estiver falando, a sua transmissão será interrompida por April Martimer um dos Followers of the Apocalypse, pedindo que ED-E seja levado à eles. A partir deste ponto, escolha qual facção irá melhorar ED-E. Irmandade de Aço Uma vez que o holodisco tenha sido adquirido, o Courier será requisitado à ir a Hidden Valley, em que o seu bunker está localizado. Para poder entrar no bunker, Senior Paladin Ramos, o chefe da segurança, ira remover todos os pertences do Courier e irá escoltar de perto ele em seu encontro com o Ancião McNamara. O ancião vai exigir confiança, e irá colocar no Courier um colar explosivo para evitar problemas durante a realização de uma tarefa para ele. Para ser confiado pela Irmandade, será necessário tomar conta de Ranger Dobson. Ele é um NCR Ranger que empoem perigo à Irmandade, representando uma ameaça ao sigilo da Irmandade, patrulhando nas proximidades das seus bunkers. Se livrar dele por qualquer meio necessário vai ganhar a confiança do ancião, e irá remover o colar explosivo. Com acesso livre ao bunker, é possível falar com Senior Knight Lorenzo, que será localizado no segundo andar inferior do bunker. Alternativamente, a conclusão das tarefas acima não serão necessárias se o acesso ao bunker já tiver sido adquirido antes desta quest, ou se você tiver Veronica como uma companheira. Se você já tiver acessado o bunker, haverá apenas um comando para falar com Senior Knight Lorenzo. Se você tiver Veronica como acompanhante você não precisará ganhar a confiança, já que ela se responsabilizara por você. Melhoria de ED-E pela Irmandade Lorenzo irá melhorar a armadura de ED-E como uma compensação pelos bancos de dados envolvendo a pesquisa da Poseidon Energy. Isso dará a ED-E um bônus defensivo de base de 8 DT à 20 DT (+12 Damage Threshold), além de uma superfície metálica renovada, seus adesivos removidos junto à placa de carro. Após três a quatro dias, ED-E voltará a Primm. Followers of the Apocalypse April Martimer é um cientista dos Followers of the Apocalypse. Ela vê potencial em ED-E, pois seus dados podem servir o bem maior no futuro se examinados. Ela pode ser encontrada em Old Mormon Fort, o quartel general dos Followers. O forte pode ser alcançado através de Freeside's north gate. April não fará contato com o Courier até que ele tenha descoberto Hidden Valley. April Martimer irá melhorar os sistemas de armas de ED-E como uma compensação pelos dados da pesquisa que podem ajudar para um bem maior no futuro. Isso dará à ED-E um novo laser zapper (+5 DAM, +5 tiros/seg, +169 DPS, -0.01 Min Spread, +0.5% Critical Chance e +5 Critical Damage), e terá sua superfície metálica renovada, seus adesivos removidos junto à placa de carro. Após três a quatro dias, ED-E voltará a Primm. Anotações adicionais * Nenhuma das opções afeta a reputação com a Irmandade de Aço ou com os Followers of the Apocalypse, então a escolha é baseada puramente em qual das melhorias é mais atraente. * É possível que April só faça contato se o Old Mormon Fort tenha sido visitado antes de se adquirir o holodisco em REPCONN Headquarters. * Se Lorenzo já tenha sido morto como um resultado da quest de Mr. House, The House Always Wins (Part V), esperar dois dias depois de ter falado com Ignacio Rivas e com ED-E irá fazer com que April Martimer faça contato sem ter de viajar à REPCONN Headquarters. Note que April Martimer não fará contato antes que Hidden Valley tenha sido descoberto. * Se o holodisco tenha sido obtido anteriormente ao explorar REPCONN Headquarters, April não fará contato até que o portão na cerca que rodeia Hidden Valley seja aberta ou, se entrar através da abertura na cerca, onde o complexo da Irmandade adentrado. Conclusão Depois que três dias no jogo tenham se passado, a quest avança e uma mensagem irá aparecer dizendo que ED-E retornou ao edifício da Mojave Express em Primm. Uma vez que se entre no edifício, a quest será concluída. No entanto, ainda é necessário falar com ED-E para o recrutar. Estágios da quest Anotações * Falar com Ignacio Rivas sobre o ARCHIMEDES pode ativa ambos os logs no mesmo personagem (embora não simultaneamente). Isso pode ser feito até mesmo depois de se completar That Lucky Old Sun. Se o segundo log não se ative após esperar nove dias, tente outras 24 horas. * Se todos em Hidden Valley bunker estiverem mortos, April Martimer irá fazer contato automaticamente após dois dias no jogo. * Os números de dias no jogos listados acima nem sempre deve funcionar como fica implícito que deve ao usar o "wait". No entanto, não receber uma mensagem após esperar não significa que a quest tenha sofrido um glitch ou falhado. * Se ordenado à falar com Senior Knight Lorenzo para a quest Still in the Dark enquanto ele está melhorando ED-E, ele não estará presente até que as melhorias tenham sido concluídas. Nesse meio tempo, a seta, que aponta o local da quest, irá apontar para o local onde Lorenzo normalmente se encontrado. * Qualquer item no inventário de ED-E irá desaparecer quando melhorado (a não ser que qualquer DLC tenha sido instalado, ou esteja jogando a "Ultimate Edition"). Bastidores O nome da quest é uma referência à música 1956 "Eddie My Love" por The Teen Queens. Bugs * As vezes, se ED-E recebe a melhoria do laser em um salvo, ele pode aparecer com esta melhoria em um novo salvo. Isso possibilita que ED-E tenha sua armadura melhorada enquanto tem um laser melhorado. * Se o Courier falar com Old Lady Gibson e utilize todas as opções de diálogo antes de recrutar ED-E, o marcador da quest ainda apontará para ela, porém, não será mais possível ativar o log com a mesma. Em vez disso, fale com Ignacio Rivas ou qualquer NCR trooper dentro de HELIOS One. Isso pode ser resolvido na versão de PC pelo uso dos comandos no console para resetar. * As vezes, quando ED-E é entregue aos Followers, seu laser parará de funcionar, e tentar mudar suas armas no menu do companheiro não mostra nome. * Depois de completar a quest, ED-E pode repentinamente parar de ser um seguido e ficar incapacitado de atacar, mas continua respondendo à diálogos e ainda pode ser utilizado como depósito de itens. Ele pode voltar a seguir após uma viagem rápida ou ao passar por uma porta. * Se a melhoria dos Followers of the Apocalypse é escolhida, ED-E pode desaparecer randomicamente. Mesmo que ED-E não possa ser visto, ele ainda estará lá para interagir e lutar, isso pode ser corrigido ao recarregar o salvo. * Depois de conseguir ED-E de volta da Irmandade, em Primm, e reiniciar seus protocolos de companheiro, é possível de o matar e manter seu perk Enhanced Sensors permanentemente. de:Mein lieber ED-E en:ED-E My Love es:ED-E, Mi Amor pl:ED-E Moja Miłość ru:ЭД-Э, любовь моя uk:ЕД-Е, любов моя Categoria:Quests de companheiros do Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Quests de Primm